


紧锁的房间

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 神秘事务司里所有东西都有一个房间。那么有没有留给神秘事物自己的房间？一个适合的地方，安置所有那些难以说明或理解、没有名称和词语可以描述的东西？那些关于爱、死亡和时间的秘密如此巨大，一些诸如钟面上秒针有节奏的摆动的小事，可以对它们造成难以磨灭的影响吗？凤凰社和混血王子之间“缺失的章节”，哈赫向。





	紧锁的房间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Locked Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485044) by Musca. 



你将见我举步向前

溪流间的石块却

无处可寻。看起来

独自生活总如此困难。

——W.S. 格雷厄姆，《垫脚石》

*

园艺剪事件发生以后，他就被长期驱逐到他的房间里。不过他不在乎。事情发生时，入夏刚刚四天。他一天沉默不语，一天思念父亲，一天留给塞德里克。还有一天，一个被新剪的青草气味浸润着、生机勃勃的星期六，门窗都开着迎接阳光，这一天是给小天狼星的。在星期日，那些剪刀被塞在他手里。他连眼皮都没动动就拿着剪子出门了。达力正蹲伏在树篱边，拨弄着一个蚁丘。逃出的蚂蚁排成连续、狂乱的队列，在达力的鞋底被笨拙地碾成了碎末。从哈利站的位置，这场屠杀有种不真实感，没有血腥，没有惨叫，没有看得见的恐怖；牺牲品实在太过渺小了。真的，没必要为此情绪激动。

但就在他意识到在做什么之前，剪子自己动起来了。似乎只是短短几分钟，树篱就被推平了，彻底得只剩根茬。蚯蚓扭动着从新鲜的褐色土壤里探出身。女贞路4号目瞪口呆地对着街区里干净整齐的房屋，像是个突然丢掉了假发的秃子。

佩妮姨妈陷入了歇斯底里中。弗农姨夫张口结舌了十分钟才找到要说的句子。达力发疯地咧嘴傻笑，直到明白这事件的全部含义。

哈利一言不发地走上楼，在身后摔上门，然后靠在门上。他的手汗津津地颤抖，还紧紧地攥着剪子。他盯着刀刃看了一会儿，剪刀上他的影子若隐若现。他对自己咧嘴一笑。恐惧是取得支配的有效手段。

他们想到是魔法推平了树篱。

只要他们明白就好。

打那以后，这个夏天仿佛沉在寂静池塘中的玩具船残骸，和杂草断绝了关系。外面有东西在移动发声发光，汽车、说话声、鸟儿、街灯、阳光——但内里他却越来越阴郁沉默。每天三次，有指节轻叩他的门，于是他走到门边发现留在那里的食物。当需要用浴室的时候，他不得不捶打房门。

他整个白天都紧拉窗帘，只在夜里打开它们，好放进些微风并让海德薇出去。但一旦第一缕阳光落在窗玻璃上，摇曳着身子开始抹去树梢的露水和空中的夜色，他就会飞快地关上窗。

生活是难以动摇、可被预知的。没有隐藏的命数，没有帷幔和失而复得的教父，也不用再一次并且是永远地失去他。

在他睁开眼睛的时候，是这样的。只要他保持清醒。

*

“他再也不会从我这儿收到任何信！你就这么告诉他！”

海德薇抬起头，受惊似的立起羽毛。

“我就是这意思！” 窗户在一阵风里吱吱作响。克鲁克山悄声滑过木地板，敏捷地跳上窗台，停在海德薇身边。它们一起盯着赫敏，眼睛一眨不眨。

“噢，天啊！”

整栋房子都在她冲下楼时震动。厨房里飘出茶的味道，里面似乎放了太多的糖。柜台上的瓷器和银器闪闪发亮，椅子整齐地靠着餐桌，餐巾也叠放得好好的。夏日的阳光紧贴在黑色的砖瓦上，像一只蜷在旧垫子上的猫。墙壁被挑花窗帘上的郁金香图案装饰着。在这房子里她再也不觉得是在家里了。它日复一日如同水流流过熟悉的斜坡，仿佛是她偏离了原本的道路，而它有序平稳的节奏则是对她现在心境的责备。

她想她最终得表现得像一个普通的十多岁的孩子，因为她的父母已经开始用那样的表情看着她。她整个暑假都偷偷摸摸、心烦意乱，只在几次特别大声说话时开过口。她留下他们去猜测，于是他们得出了他们自己的结论。有一两次她听到了让她转眼珠子的只言片语。‘一个男孩——别开玩笑了——烦恼——巫师——小心’。

是的妈妈，我是在为一个巫师男孩而烦恼。

只要你明白这有多重要。

*

然后这就是那些信。

只要有一封罗恩写的，相较就有十封来自赫敏。

罗恩的信总能让人立时放声大笑，暂时忘记春天里的可怕灾难。爸爸帮双胞胎的笑话商店进原料，被妈妈逮住了。她简直要疯了，你想象得到。哈利能想象。他能想象到韦斯莱夫人对羞怯的韦斯莱先生大吼，双胞胎试图掩饰他们咧开的笑脸，而罗恩则站在安全的距离上观望。他能想象到陋居的样子，有一点倾斜，有一点拥挤，有一点破损——有什么在房子里四处留下了它的痕迹，多得从墙壁的每一条缝隙里满溢出来……是爱吗？他能想象到那个混乱但干净的厨房里的所有东西，炉子上冒着热气的茶壶，正在水槽里把自己洗干净的盘子，每个东西都全神贯注于自己的事情，但不知何故又是一体的。他能想象到，他还可以继续想下去——但想到这里那些被挖掘出来的笑声又会渐渐低沉下去，于是他只能把信放到一边，回到床上。

赫敏的信则不同的。首先，她会书写每一天。相比他们一起度过的几年，在那个短短的暑假里他对她有了更多的认识，关于她的日常生活，关于她的父母，关于她更多的作为他们的女儿而不是他最好的朋友的日子。这就像是在地图上看一个你非常熟悉的地方。突然间更大的图像呈现眼前，你可以看到她周围的地貌，通向她所有的道路，在暗淡的晨光中她的生活从他的指尖下铺展开来。

她的信使他静下来，甚至停一会儿去思考他的立足之处。因为如果你不知道自己在哪儿或该从哪里出发，那么你哪里都去不了。

*

门慌乱的关上了。穿过街道，向下四幢房子，库珀老太太正给她门前永远长不出东西的泥土浇水。赫敏努力让自己镇定下来。如果她不彻底地呼吸，她的胸口就会痛起来。不是太糟糕，只是一阵一阵的刺痛，类似她奔跑时会感到的侧腹疼痛。但那腰痛似的阵痛开始变成无形的痛苦和梦魇，让她像被电网抓住的动物一样喘息。

是的，梦魇。

他以为他是唯一看见它们的人。

他不知道他是如何陷入那夜复一夜穿越帷幔的梦魇中的。

她向左转，沿着越过库珀夫人的房子、通向公共活动区的阴凉小路向前走。树上枝叶茂密，挡掉了大部分酷热。她刻意地让视线扫过每样东西，擦得闪亮的红色邮筒，常春藤环绕的围墙，门边倚着墙的板球棒，就像是这些有形的、实在的东西可以减轻她眼角潮湿的刺痛。

她每天给他写信，用关于她生活的无关痛痒的唠叨空洞地掩饰着整页整页的恳求。每天清晨，在爸爸和妈妈去上班以后，她等待着海德薇的到来。如果海德薇一周带来了两次回信，那就是愉快的一个礼拜。而有时她不得不请求猫头鹰催哈利给她写信，那显然是糟糕的一个礼拜。

当她收到哈利的回信时，常常只有一张空白的羊皮纸上零星的词句，像是某个远得难以触及的地方剧烈燃烧的火堆里飘出的带着煤烟的碎片。

我很好。

我很快活。

别担心。

她甚至没有尝试问过。当事关哈利的时候，这么做不是她的性格。

*

他尽了全力，他试过了。每天海德薇带回那些整洁的封好的羊皮纸时，他会读上几遍，然后在他空荡荡的书桌旁坐下组织回信的语句。但是他和那些词语——它们根本不能融洽相处。羽毛笔在手里变得不听使唤。他在羊皮纸上潦草地涂写，一张又一张，接着又把它们抓成一团丢进纸篓。海德薇站在纸篓旁的栖木上注视着，抖动着她的羽毛。词语究竟怎样才能接近盘绕他脑中的那些杂音？对她说，赫敏，不，我不好，简直像是在说大海是潮湿的。成千上万的词语在四周漂浮，但就是没有一个可以准确描述你的感受。

所以他决定沉默和留白。他想他们两个都能明白。毕竟，她比其他人都知道如何填补他意识中的缝隙，完成他的语句。她知道如何挖掘出他未说完的意图。所以她应该知道那些几近空白的羊皮纸并不是真的空无一物，并不是毫无意义。空虚，隔阂，沉默；都是暗示。

她知道。

他孤注一掷地希望着，希望她知道。

*

走过三幢房子后，她下了决心。

她决心实践她朝海德薇叫嚷的那些话语。她一定不会再给他写信。

她在眼前用力挥了挥手，加快了脚步。库珀夫人抬起头，眯眼看着她，挥手致意。赫敏同样回礼。库珀夫人的浇水仪式在她的邻居间早就传为笑柄。不管下雨、日出或是降雪，她总是精确地在这个时候走出房门，手里拿着浇水软管。邻居们已经放弃了让她相信自己是在白费力气的尝试，她总是微笑着继续她的工作，仿佛她知道一些他们不明白的东西。仿佛她可以看到什么发生，看到不可见的生命在她房前的泥土里萌芽。赫敏匆匆走过，避免和她交谈。

至少一周不写信。

这是对他的惩罚。

一辆自行车呼呼掠过，阳光在它的轮子上转圈。公共活动区里正进行着一场足球赛。空气里充斥着球落地的撞击声和高声呐喊的回音。下定决心让人心情舒畅；随之而来的痛苦纯净而简单，透过胸口的创伤她几乎感觉到脉搏的跳动。她把手插进口袋，这个新的决定在她的拳头里蜷缩着，像是某种东西，宝贵而脆弱，坚硬而轻盈，像是某种东西，只要有些微的机会就会烟消云散。

*

海德薇通常在午餐前会回来。他的手表压在一大堆衣服里找不到了，他也没有精力去找它。他桌上的钟本来是挂在达力房里的，现在已经少了时针，那源自达力对于某次牙医预约的回应。它一点用也没有；哈利不情愿地拉开了一边的窗帘。正午的太阳割裂了玻璃，阳光血一样源源不断地涌进来。他眯起眼，寻找着海德薇的迹象，但天空里空荡荡的。她从没这么晚回来过。赫敏也从没忘记过写信。

窗帘拉开着，他转身回到房里。楼下传来微弱的锅碗瓢盆的声音。吃了一半的麦片在他桌上，旁边是一块香蕉皮和面包屑。到处都是衣服。海德薇的笼子脏兮兮的，一把羽毛和熏肉皮杂乱的丢在旁边的地板上。他的箱子开着口，露出一大堆书本和长袍，偶尔还有蜂蜜公爵的糖纸散落其间。他的被子拖到了地上。尘埃在窗户射进的光柱里飞舞盘旋，相互碰撞着抢夺空间。他从来不赞同德思礼家狂热的洁癖倾向，但他也从不会像罗恩那样达到杂乱的底线。

这是可耻的，是所有他自暴自弃的日子腐坏的缩影。

他从离窗户最近的角落开始收拾。

海德薇从没这么晚回来过，赫敏也从没忘记过写信。

他只是试着让自己不去担心。

*

正午的阳光沉甸甸地压在她眼皮上，但她并不想挪开。公共活动区边缘的木制座椅很高，她甚至可以来回摇晃双腿。她的鞋擦过青草，发出沙沙的响声。

神秘事务司里所有东西都有一个房间。那么有没有留给神秘事物自己的房间？一个适合的地方，安置所有那些难以说明或理解、没有名称和词语可以描述的东西？那些关于爱、死亡和时间的秘密如此巨大，一些诸如钟面上秒针有节奏的摆动的小事，可以对它们造成难以磨灭的影响吗？

一些小事到底能引起多大的重视？在哈利充斥着血腥杀戮和不确定的生活中，她的信到底能造成多大的不同？她又怎么知道呢？

她叹息着。足球队员散开成一个个喧闹的小群体，大概正在午餐。他们中的一个把球夹在手臂下面。他有着黑色的头发，汗水浸透的T恤衫勾勒出强壮的双肩。

对哈利来说，她到底有多少与众不同之处？

哈利同罗恩的友谊是无条件的；罗恩就是罗恩，就像公认的那样。但她有不一样的感觉。是她的想象吗？如果没有她能施展的所有那些咒语，没有她能解答的所有那些问题，没有她脑中所有那些总能派上用途的奇思妙想，他还会注意到她吗？

她立刻就为这种想法后悔。这样不公平，赫敏。她眨了眨眼，觉得光线明亮得有些刺眼。

但这种想法坚持着。她不再写信了，他是不是会想念她？想念她，不是同龄人里最聪明的女巫赫敏，也不是总能给出问题答案的万事通赫敏，而仅仅是她，赫敏。

突如其来的尖锐疼痛刺伤了她的眼睛，她意识到这才是最触痛她的东西。不是因为他没告诉她自己在做什么；她已经知道了。有太多的东西需要述说的时候，哈利总是很安静。

她只是希望被思念。

*

他的午餐就在门边，他甚至没有费心把它端起来。影子在女贞路过分地拉长了。他的房间比以前还要干净整洁。一个大大的塑料袋倚在门边，装满了猫头鹰粪便，小块食物残渣，以及其它他清理出来的垃圾。海德薇的笼子还需要清洗，但眼下他正对着一把小刀心烦意乱。

好吧，从外表看它已经再也不像一把小刀了。

他坐在床上，凝视着残余在把手顶端融化扭曲的金属。

为什么在神秘事务司里，关于爱的房间紧锁着，任何魔法手段都不能打开？

好吧，当然。他的父母为了那紧锁的房间里的什么东西而死，不是吗？损毁的小刀完美地嵌入他的掌心。而小天狼星也是——他不是在死亡之屋失去小天狼星的，而是在那间紧锁的房间。

微风吹拂着女贞路。树枝在风中懒洋洋地伸展，被午后的阳光晒得暖暖的。修剪过的树篱也向往着风中摇曳的感觉，只是苦于它们规整的身形。天空还是空荡荡的，但深邃辽远，充满期待，令人心动。这种感觉还是第一次，自从——好吧，似乎每样东西都与之前不同了，他的眼睛搜索着他的火弩箭。他并不是打算要做什么，只是在静静地等待。

也许她病了。他亲眼看见多洛霍夫的咒语击中了她，正正地穿透胸膛。后来她再也没提起过它。他没有勇气去问。如果她说确实伤得很重，怎么办？或者更糟的，如果她说没什么，只是为了让他宽心，怎么办？

他站起来，走到窗边。一辆汽车正驶进4号对面房子的车道。他拉开窗上的插销。也许她是必须和父母一起上某个地方去。不过显然，她会提到的，不是吗？她是赫敏，她决不会忘记这类细节。

他一只手抓抓头发，转身离开窗户。既然屋子有了整洁的外表，找到一块羊皮纸就相对容易多了。他旋开一瓶墨水，把羽毛笔伸进去蘸湿。然后他在桌旁坐下，开始写信。

*

一只小虫在她牛仔裤边缘爬动。她轻轻掸掉它，虫子落进了草丛里。她的胃抽搐着。但心里的不安远过于此。

她从散乱的马尾辫上扯下发带，重新系上，在它扎住纠结的头发时她缩回了手。她的眼睛因为太长久地注视太阳而隐隐作痛。公共活动区空荡荡的，荒芜的绿色水塘闪烁着微光，一只燕子在使人炫目的热浪中掠过。

她站起来，伸展了一下，朝外面的道路走去。远处响着冰淇淋篷车的叮当铃声。穿过街区和马路到路的另一边只要几分钟就够了。她渴望着这一天的结束，渴望着整个夏天的结束，这样她就可以到她必须去的地方，到他需要她的地方。她的目光扫过库珀夫人的房子；百叶窗已经拉上了。

一时兴起，她穿过马路回到街道的另一边。这样的酷热是夜里会下雨的切实预兆。但即使是最大可能性的降雨也不能阻止库珀夫人拿起她的浇水软管。只不过在有些事情上你不能冒险，亲爱的，她曾说过。浇水软管在花园水龙头上盘成圈。赫敏在门外停下脚步，扫视着地面，想找到让库珀夫人每天早晨挂心的东西。那窄窄的一小块泥土比街区里其他地方的都要湿润一些，被依附在门柱上的野蔷薇丛荫蔽着。但除此之外什么都没有，没有迹象显示尘土堆积的地面下藏着老太太每日如此忠实浇灌的植物。

只是因为你看不到它，并不代表它不存在，赫敏。

一周是一段漫长的时间。七个在焦虑中缓慢散失的空虚的白天，七个难以合眼的夜晚。她做不到。即使她的信不能造成什么不同，她也不能不写。他就像个包装松散的包裹；你必须不断地检查绳子以确保它们系牢了。她的信微不足道，也许它们甚至不能让他包裹严实，仅能维持现状而已。只不过在有些事情上你不能冒险。

在她走向房间的时候，海德薇泰然自若的站在窗台上，准备好了迎战外面的热浪。克鲁克山跳下她的椅子，不为所动地抽动了一下尾巴，叼着的绳子下面系着一卷崭新的羊皮纸。她的桌上，几片飘落的树叶在叠放整齐的课本和羊皮纸间不住颤动。她扫开那些落叶，伸手拿起了羽毛笔。

*

天空裂开了口子，水流以夏日里才有的方式倾泻下来。雨水从大块大块的阴云里跌落，在每一处表面上反弹溅起，街灯锐利的黄色溶成了平滑的光球。一个小时前还似乎望不到尽头的天空，此刻卷起了自己的身子，光线在云堆后面越藏越深，一切距离都变短了。穿过整个国家，在城市和村镇里，人们都急着赶回家中。车轮在平整的街道上尖啸，雨伞啪地撑开，门仓促地打开关上。香甜的茶在郁金香图案装饰的厨房里煮着。在这片返家的混乱中，其他的抵达者迷失了。几乎。白色的翅膀刺破雨幕滑行下降，猛扑向一幢房子的侧面。一盏灯打开，接着一扇窗推开。灯陆续地点亮了。


End file.
